Mingxia
"你已经死了." (You are already dead.) :- Motto of "Jiao Li" Tactical Analysis * Hit once. Die twice.: Mingxia's punches go far worse then death, it's enough to state anything ranging in between flesh and tanks are doomed at first glance. Her pressure point techniques allows her to end a man's life with a single punch, and crack a tank like an egg effortlessly. Add to this the facts that Mingxia is unbelievably quick and can run over water, and you pretty much have the grasp what you're up against as a normal footsoldier. * Atomic Clock: Mingxia is able to strike objects with a different pressure point technique to turn them into timed bombs, the resonance forcing the object to explode after a set ammount of time, taking large structures with it. * Still mortal: Tough, strong, fast and deadly, Mingxia is still human, and with no protection apart from her dress, she is still vulnerable to normal anti-infantry weapons, though she can simply evade them with her speed. * Woman in a Bubble: During operations in high risk areas, Mingxia employs a special portable shield generator for protection, increasing her defence considerably. Most of the time, though, she doesn't bother with it due to the added weight. Description The famed "Woman of a Million Strikes", Mingxia is the last master of the ancient martial art "Jiao Li", which is reputed to be the very first organized martial art in human history. Based upon striking pressure points across the body to cause effects ranging from unconsciousness to spontaneous combustion, "Jiao Li" requires agility, discipline, precision and more than a little physical fitness. "Jiao Li" is a difficult art to master; it is said to be impossible to teach the entire art to more than one student, so instead the whole of the art is passed down directly from a master to a single student, of which Mingxia is the last. Though others can learn elements of the art, only the single student, always female, selected by the master will possesses the full technique, and the difference it makes is astonishing. At the conclusion of the training, it can accurately be said that the master of "Jiao Li" is the single most dangerous person in the world. When a tiny infant, orphaned by the Civil War, was brought to the ancient monastery where "Jiao Li" is taught, nobody expected much of her. Small and weak, most were convinced that she would amount to nothing, but the master took her in to train alongside the other prospective students. Mockingly named "Bright Heroine" by her cruel teachers, she was singled out as an orphan and a peasant with no future. Despite this adversity, the young girl was disciplined and determined beyond any other, eventually winning the attention of the master. When Mingxia finally emerged from the inner sanctum of the monastery, it was with nearly the full art of "Jiao Li" imparted to her. Capable of defeating anyone in single combat, Mingxia also learned that the last part of her training was not that which could be taught; it must be learned walking the earth and fighting against the darkest elements. Promising to return only when she was ready, Mingxia stepped out of the monastery. And stepped into the madness of the Civil War. In those first days, Mingxia learned a valuable lesson about how little she knew. She was robbed at gunpoint by ill-disciplined soldiers within a day, and she spent the next two months adrift in a world that dwarfed her and her art. Shocked by the reality of her insignificance, Mingxia drifted with hundreds of thousands of refugees displaced by the constant warfare, struck with fear and indecision. For all her skill and training, Mingxia was reduced to being a lost girl, without direction, incapable of action. What could one person do against such endless horror? When the bombs fell and the world seemed to end, Mingxia welcomed it. In the dark days afterward, when black rain fell and the sun was hidden behind clouds of ash, the refugees Mingxia was traveling with were confronted by the ragged remains of a military unit, their allegiance impossible to determine under the soot and mud, who began shooting at them and looting the possessions of the dead. Enraged by the sight, Mingxia shook off the shock that she had carried since the first day, throwing herself at the men and beating them down with her bare hands. In that moment, she understood the final lesson of "Jiao Li"; it does not matter what you know, it matters only what you do. In that moment, Mingxia put herself in between the innocent and the unjust, and when the day had ended she had hunted down and destroyed the unit, and began to lead the refugees to the safety of the mountain monastery. When she arrived, however, the students were dead and the monastery destroyed. An agent of the new Atomic Kingdom was examining the wreckage, and he told Mingxia that the Viceroy was gathering forces to take revenge upon those who had committed or enabled the atrocities that had occurred. Mingxia immediately pledged her loyalty, swearing to avenge the fallen and bring swift justice to those responsible. Known Activities - Assassinated Nationalist leader Chiang Kai-shek by striking five points around his heart, causing it to explode. - Leapt from rooftop to rooftop of Nagasaki after sabotaging the Imperial expedition to China, outrunning even VX-Choppers. - Ran on the top of the trees to attack a column in Burma, shearing off branches and throwing them to impale the soldiers below. - Despite being unprepared for a half-dead Red Chinese soldier drawing his pistol and shooting her, managed to grab the bullet aimed at her head with only a flesh wound to her hand. The soldier's life was then measured in milliseconds. - Infiltrated the MSS "Tarquin", and in a one woman operation, killed every crewman, from the lowest crewman to the captain. Behind the Scenes Mingxia is primarily based on Kenshiro of the anime "Fist of the North Star" as well as female protagonists from Chinese martial arts and historical fantasy movies. Category:Units Category:Commandos